Talk:Strategy Guides/Prion/@comment-94.227.3.33-20150806231745
Aight, so I found some minor clues here on how to beat M-brutal, and here's how I did it once. Now why am I stating it like that? I hate having to come here when I see no end to a scenario and find the full solution, I still want to tinker & tweak! Below you can read my first succesfull attempt at M-brutal, for yours to tinker & tweak. I know I will cause this setup made it feel all in control from the start, and that without the right genes. So I give this base strategy to you guys, read & evolve, and have fun i'd say. It get's a bit extensive towards the end, and I might have made some spelling mistakes along the way, apologies! Genes: Cytochrome surge (but I would recommend Catalyc Switch, read on to found out why)- Suppression (combo zoologist)-Sympto-Stasis-Genetic Mimic (imho for all M-B)-Extremophile Start in India Get water 1 and air 1, coughing, sneezing, rash, sweating, skin lessions,cysts get either (bird,livestock or rodent, i did bird) this will get ur prion to start mutating some additional symptoms. Now u max your Athropy, go 1-2-3, u will most likely allready be discovered before u can complete this, that's nothing to worry about, the cure is very slow at this stage and u are well on your way to mass infection and setting up a death trap. U will also most likely get a mutation in this stage, i would advise only devolving necrosis, it's to lethal at this stage and will increase the cure research. Now boost that infection: Extreme Zoonosis (u all know the prequisites for this one, take em depending on your +DNA amounts gained cause of the massive randoms you get from when your prion starts infecting on a big scale Drug resistance 1 -> Genetic hardening 1 & 2, after these stages have 2 more mutations, if you're lucky you'll have either pulmonary fibrosis or immune supression evolved (i got both, lucky, first mutation was anemia and i kept it fyi) Cold resistance 1 & 2, if you have infected greenland/iceland by now you migh've gotten a popup killing to fast. You'll get another mutation or 3 at this stage, (fyi I got abscesses/hyper sensitivity/fever, and saw I missed that earlier, might want to add that in first stage to bump infection even more). Cure research also began (wish I had taken ..xx.. ). Shortly after this I nailed Greenland and got all infected, cure stage: 49%, infection stage 484mil healty ppl/6.57b infected/81mil death. Insomnia- Anaemia-Paranoia-Paralysis-Coma- this just puts a full stop to the cure. period. If u deem needed get seizures/insanity (fyi i did get seizures, not ins). Also got 1 (pulmonary Oedema) transmution. At this stage you should be waiting for that all people infected sign biting your nails. Keep a close eye on your not fully infected countries and judge wisely when to strike. with Total organ failure or necrosis. This tactic will most likely not make it. I needed +-50 DNA for both and had only 17. And then I got bloody lucky & got TOF as a mutation.(fyi canada was an issue here for me at this stage, greenland np at all) Game stat: 35mil ppl healthy/5.84b ppl infected/1.25b ppl death. Genetic ReShuffle should be used whenever possible at this stage ofcourse all 1-2-3. After that get either the one or the other off TOA/Necrosis, depending which u picked earlier, this at the time u feel confident ur lowest % infected country won't kill itself before full infection). (fyi at GRS 2 i got 90%->85%). So seems it will be a close call but at this stage you ar killing very fast 2, even without the second TOA/Necrosis. Game status after getting GRS2 : 30mil ppl healty/2.15b ppl infected/4.94bil ppl death. Got 1 extra mutation, tumours, also got an infection from the zoologist at this stage (tho i had full cov, if u haven't this might be your turning point, still no secound TOA/Necrosis at this stage, but full GRS, cure 85%, 7bil death). At this stage I had the trouble Canada was dying way faster then infecting, i overwas it & was in deep shit :p, saw no other choice but to devolve TOF. At this stage only 20mil ppl were alive & walking dead symptom kicked in, this while i was closely watching Canada, it looked like it would be ok, I've killed enough to kill the cure (+10y) and by devolving TOF i got infection ratio higher then killing ration again in Canada and this while you are still lethal enough to finish off the remaining populace. Just let it take it's time, this is your moment of triumph, cure% is going shit, your just slowly (I really mean this!) eating away at the last parts of mankind, enjoy it! I got the infection of all ppl msg at this state, GS 0/8mil/7.1b - c87%, at that stage it was allready gg though.